


Tony Comes Out

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fem!Tony, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Romance, female to male, ftm!tony, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes out to Steve that he use to be a female. He's more than a little surprised at Steve's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, this is not exactly what the prompt called for, more humor than angst/hurt/comfort, but I’m not used to doing this kind of thing, so I’m just happy I got it out.

"You have to tell him Tony. It's necessary." Pepper sat across from him at Starbucks. Tony glared at her.

"Why? If I don't, will you?" Tony bit out sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow at him, sipping her coffee.

"Yes."

Tony bolted upright in his chair.

"What?" he yelped. "Pepper! You can't- I don't- Pepper!" he objected. "You don't get it! He's from the 40's! Did they even have the technology back then to do this kind of stuff? Besides, remember how weird he was when he first found out about guys dating guys and girls dating girls? He's going to flip if I tell him this!" he shook his head, "No Pepper. I refuse. And so help me god, if you do tell him, I'll fire you. For real." He threatened. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"My god Tony. Steve is not going to care that you used to be a female genetically. He loves you Tony." Tony planted his face in his palm, sinking into his chair.

"Oh god. I should just bring him on one of those horrible reality tv shows. Tell him I use to be a woman and the audience can start chanting 'Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!' and he can throw chairs at me with the security people trying to hold him back and failing. Oh god Pepper. Please don't make me do this." Tony begged. Pepper sighed, grabbing his other hand.

"Tony, tell me the truth. If the roles were reversed, would you want to know that your lover used to be a different gender? The truth." She gazed at him imploringly and after a few seconds, Tony sighed.

"Okay. You're right. Of course you are. I have to tell him…I probably should have told him sooner than this." Tony pointed out, sipping his coffee. He stood. "Okay. Pepper. I want you prepared for my arrival at your apartment in no less than two hours. Have ice cream and sex waiting please and thanks." Tony saluted her, before exiting the coffee shop.

* * *

"I need to tell you something!" Tony blurted the moment he saw Steve in the tower. The man looked up from where he was polishing his shield, brow furrowing. Putting his weapon away, he gave Tony his undivided attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Tony groaned.

"Oh come on! Don't do that! Just…don't get me that look! I can't…do this if you're looking at me!" Tony whined. Steve blinked, before beckoning him closer.

"Tony, sit down." He commanded. The man complied, plopping into an armchair next to Steve. He grabbed Tony's hand. "Come on. It's okay. You can tell me anything Tony." Steve said soothingly, rubbing circles with his thumb into Tony's hand. Tony looked down at his lap.

"Steve…" he shifted uncomfortably. "I…I probably should have told you this before we even started dating…in case…in case you're not okay with it…but, there is this procedure that you can buy, if you want, that can…can change your gender. It's a little bit risky, but if you pay the right surgeon the right amount of money…it works. And…a couple of years ago…well, a lot of years ago actually…I…I was a _physically_ girl, but…I wanted to be a guy _physically,_ but I was already a male in all other aspects…so I got it done…" Tony refused to look up. The thumb circling his hand had stopped moving halfway through his speech, and even though Steve still held his hand, he didn't want to see his face.

"Tony-"

"It's okay!" Tony snapped before Steve could say anything else in that voice. The voice sounded unsure, and weird. It wasn't a voice Tony was used to hearing on the confident Captain and he didn't like. "Really, it's okay. I…you don't have to say anything. I…I'll just sit here, and you can leave…and we can just be work colleagues. Of course…you can stay in the tower, but don't worry, I'll build you your own floor, and-"

"Tony, thank you for telling me, but I already knew."

Tony's head snapped up to see Steve smiling softly.

"I didn't want to say anything, but believe or not, I managed to figure out how to use the internet to some degree and found some old news articles on your change. I didn't tell you, because I wanted you to tell me by yourself. And now you have, and I am so proud of you." Steve leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Tony's gaping mouth. "Tony…it's okay. I accept you."

"Y-You…why didn't you tell me this?" Tony exclaimed, jumping to his feet, in front of an amused Steve. "I was so freaked out! I was terrified that you would just reject me when you found out!" Now, he was pacing in front of a less amused Steve. "I just…god!" Tony shook his head, pausing, then he laughed. Loudly. "Oh my god! For like two weeks Pepper has been freaking out at me for not telling you, and here, you already knew! Oh! That's just great! She's going to be even more mad than I am…well, was." Tony plopped down next to Steve, who wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Steve apologized, and Tony snorted.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you either, not like it really matters." Tony shook his head, light smile still gracing his face. "God." He repeated again, snuggling closer to Steve. "That's just…god. Jarvis? Text Pepper, tell her Steve already knew, then read her response back to me."

"Right away sir."

…

"Miss Potts replied, and I quote 'Are you joking? How did he figure that out when it took me three months of dating you? What the hell!'"

Tony chortled, while Steve just shook his head at him.


End file.
